Dark Sides
by QuinntanaForLife
Summary: Blaine has many secrets, many secrets that tore him apart. Will a complete stranger be able to put him back together again?


**A/N: So this is a Klaine Story for you guys, BUT I might not keep it up. Depends on the response I get from this one. **

* * *

The fear of not being accepted is the worst . Not knowing if you will have a place to call home after you give your parents the news . You tell them one thing they don't want to hear come from their only son . Everything around you seems so small , every problem you have ever had seems so tiny compared to this . Nothing could prepare you for the hell you are about to be put through . The stares , the jokes and so much more . You fight for air in this fucked up world that we know as a day in the life of a normal teen . No one will ever understand how you feel . This world has no tolerance for the meaning of love , as we say god loves all his children . Well his followers sure don't . How can you preach the meaning of love and say he loves us all ? When you tell us everything we have ever felt is wrong ? It's all a sin , we will go to hell . No , god loves us all . It's the evil in the world of his followers that doesn't see the truth behind it all . It's all just a huge lie , wrapped up in a book that says the guidelines for humanity . Frustration and ignorance , put together as one . All for the statement , " Mom , dad . I am gay . "

Blaine walked down the main hallway of his new school . Nothing felt the same , he didn't feel the same . Life was different , he had to start over . New state , new city , new house , new school , new classes , new teachers , new students , new friends . Same bullshit . Whispers filled the halls behind him . He knew what they were all talking about , it wasn't a surprise . He couldn't go one place and not be asked about his scars . His arms full of them , no way to hide them . Make up could help but if anyone found out he was wearing it , it would cause more problems than it could help . His parents had already spoken to all his teachers . They know what he had done , and how he was getting help . That still didn't stop any of the stares , or obnoxious questions . He grabbed his lunch and sat heavily into an empty chair in the corner of the small lunch room . Out of all places his parents could have moved they brought him here . A small town in Ohio . His graduating class was made up of about 145 students . The school had only 900 kids , he was the main gossip today . He picked at the food that sat on his tray , the bell for 5th period rang . Everyone stood up and started to flood into the hallways .

He entered the classroom and the teacher greeted him , and told him where to sit .

"Class we have a new student , his name is Blaine Anderson . Please give him a warm welcome to our school . " The teacher announced to the kids who payed little attention to what she was saying .

Blaine sat down next to a girl , she had dark hair and very pale skin . She wasn't very talkative and he wasn't going to try to start a conversation . So the rest of the class period he sat there in silence as the class threw papers and shouted across the room . He hoped someone would try to talk to him , but as the 7th bell rang he knew he was going to be all alone here .

" Hi , my name is Kurt . " A boy in the hallway announced as Blaine shoved his books into his locker . Blaine stared at the boy's hand and returned the gesture .

" I-I-I'm Blaine . " Why couldn't he stop stuttering !

"Nice to meet you. So where are you from ? "

Blaine closed his locker , " Uhm , I'm from Michigan . "

" My uncle was born there , I hear it's pretty cool . " Kurt walked beside Blaine through the crowded hallways .

" Yeah , it's totally different from here " Blaine sighed .

" I bet ! Hey , you don't mind if I walk you to class right ? I mean you're new and I'm pretty sure you don't have anyone else to walk you . " Kurt smiled , oh how Blaine could stare at him for ages . Blaine shook the thought from his mind .

" Uhm , yeah sure . "

" Ok , good . Cause ' I hate rejection . " They walked up the stairs to Blaine's' 7th period .

" Well this is my class , I'll see you later ? " Blaine said.

" Yeah , but let me see your phone so I can give you my number . Just if you get lost or something . " Blaine reached in his jean pocket and handed his phone to Kurt .

" Bye . " Kurt handed his phone back and hurried down the hallway .

" Blaine , honey . Is that you ? " His mom yelled from the kitchen as he shut the front door behind him .

" Yes mom . "

" How was your first day ? " She asked curiously .

" It was pretty good I made one new friend . "

" Oh , was it a girl ? Tell me all about her , is she cute ? "

" Mom ! No his name is Kurt , he was just being friendly . "

" Oh , well that's nice that he cares for others . " She said disappointedly .

" Yeah I guess , mom football tryouts are tomorrow . Can I stay after school for them ? "

" Yes , just don't be home late and be careful !" She called after Blaine as he ran up the stairs .

" Thanks . " he shouted back . Blaine threw his bag on his bed and walked to his desk . He knew it was a bad idea but he checked his Facebook and Twitter anyways . He already knew what he would see and read .

_Try again next time , maybe you'll actually do it right !_

_I hope you go through with it next time ._

_You're so selfish you never think about anyone but yourself , maybe you should have killed yourself ! I rather have you dead ._

_I hope the rope doesn't snap this time , oh and you should try using sharper razors !_

Blaine closed his laptop as his eyes began to blur with tears . He sat on his bed and after crying for hours , fell into a deep sleep .

* * *

He studied himself in his bathroom mirror . His body was toned , and his stomach was rock hard . His black hair styled perfectly and his eyes bright as ever . At his old school before any of this had happened , he could get any girl he wanted . They would practically throw themselves at him . He loved the feeling of being wanted , now all he felt was lonely . Football was his life , he was starting quarterback and the best one on the team . He couldn't wait to start playing here , he hoped he could get all that back . Blaine pulled on a pair of jeans and a fit stripped polo shirt . You could see all the muscles in his arms , and the scars . He stared at them and began to-day dream .

_Blaine slammed the door to his bathroom and slumped down onto the floor . Tears rolled down his face and his breathing became heavier . He looked up and saw a razor blade just sitting there at the top of the cabinet . He stood up and grabbed it , than sat back down . He stared at the razor than down at his arm . He pressed the metal against his wrist , he cringed at how cold it felt._

" Blaine you're going to be late ! " Blaine snapped out of it and grabbed his bag .

" I'm coming mom ! " He yelled .

Kurt held open the front door for Blaine . They had about 20 minutes before the bell would ring for first period . Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the main steps .

" So tell me about yourself ? " Kurt asked.

" What you want to know ? "

" Anything . "

" Well , I live with my mom and dad . "

"What are they like ? " Kurt interrupted .

" My mom works from home now , and my dad is a preacher at one of the churches here . They're really strict and barely let me do anything anymore . "

" Why is that ? "

"Let's just say the past year was pretty rough for all of us , I caused a lot of trouble . " Kurt gasped .

" You trouble ? You seem like the regular teen jock! " He joked playfully.

"Yeah , well with every teen there's trouble ! "

" If you don't mind me asking , how did you get your scars ? " The question took Blaine by surprise .

_He began to cut himself , he lay there on the bathroom floor razor in his shaking hand . His parents wouldn't be home for a couple more hours . His blood dripped down his arm and onto his jeans . It began to pool around his legs , his right arm was full of blood and cuts . He switched hands and began to cut his left wrist .More and more blood started to accumulate around him . He felt dizzy as he tried to stand , he finally found the strength to get up and walk to his room . He closed and locked the door behind him, he grabbed a belt and started to tie it up . He hung it up in his closet and tied a knot big enough to hold his head . He stepped onto the chair and placed his head in the hole ._

" Blaine ? " Kurt asked .

" Oh , I'm sorry . I was just day dreaming . " Blaine grabbed his bag and started to walk to his first class .

"Hey , you never answered my question ! " Kurt called after him .

" Uhm , it was nothing . I don't want to talk about it . I have to go . " Blaine walked faster and finally reached his class . Kurt looked disappointed as he watched Blaine walk away . His thoughts were jumbled up and he couldn't think straight . He kept thinking of what had happen , the memories made him chill . He hated the feeling he got when he thought about it . It made him feel weak and vulnerable , he never wanted to feel that way again . He wouldn't let anything like that happen this time . Blaine sat down in the back of the classroom . He hated school almost as much as everything else , he tried to shake his head of those thoughts . His therapist had told him to avoid thinking like that . It had felt like so long since he had his " accident " , but he remembered it like it had just happened yesterday .

" Blaine , Blaine ? " The teacher's voice broke his thoughts .

" What ? " Everyone looked towards him , Blaine felt his cheeks get hot . " I mean , yes ma'am ? "

" Can you tell me the answer to number one ? " The teacher asked .

" Yes , Uhm . 42a , I think . " He answered hesitantly .

" That's correct . "


End file.
